triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
Nephilim are a race of beings who are half-human and half-angel. Description Nephilim are the result of a union between an Angel and a mortal woman. As partially mortal, they are more bound to their form than their non-mortal parent, but their personalities and minds are far less defined by their spiritual aspect. Nephilim are equal or higher in power than full members of the supernatural race they descended from. This is generally explained with the claim that the human soul enhances the spiritual/divine power gained from their "parent". Combination of mortal and physical with immortal and immaterial is highly unpredictable, and someone with heritage from both sides can lean on either side of their ancestry. Nephilim can be divided into three broad groups: *'Near-Mortal Nephilim' - favor their mortal parents or are more distant descendants. They are mostly similar to their mortal kind in both mind and body, but with some additional abilities and instincts. Outwardly, there are few or no indication that the individual is anything but normal. *'Balanced Nephilim' - are balanced between their heritages, if sometimes rather precariously, and have both free will and good amount of power. There are likely number of definite traits and instincts that draw them toward their inhuman side. Physically, they tend to have at least few indications about their non-mortal parentage, but the amount varies greatly between individuals. *Near-Angelic Nephilim favor their immortal parentage or have only a minor amount of mortal blood. Physically and mentally, they are close to their immortal parentage, although able to resist their instinctual traits better than their parent. *'Near-Angelic Nephilim' - favor their immortal parentage or have only a minor amount of mortal blood. Physically and mentally, they are close to their immortal parentage, although able to resist their instinctual traits better than their parent. Powers and Abilities Known Nephilim Hybrids Earth 8 *Paige Matthews (Guardian Angel/Witch) *Melinda Halliwell (Guardian Angel/Witch) Weakness They share some of the same weaknesses as angels. |-|Harming, Banishing and Trapping= *'Angel Depowering Sigil:' A sigil capable of depowering an angel. *'Angel Depowering Spell:' It is capable of depowering nearby angels if certain trail along with the sigils. *'Angel Imprisoning Sigil:' It could temporarily imprison them. When imprisoned, they can lose their powers temporarily. The sigil also block any sound from inside of the warded room to be heard by any angels in outside of the room. *'Angel Proofing Sigil:' It prevents an angel from entering a room, or listening sounds coming from inside. *'Angel trap:' It's another way to trap angels besides Holy Fire. *'Angel Ward:' Angel wards are enochian-based symbols that prevent the entry of an angel from a certain location. *'Hexbag:' Hexbags can used to prevent angels from detecting and finding someone. *'Holy Fire:' Encased in a circle of flames created from Holy Oil, the angel is trapped. The trapped angel still can use some of their powers. Touching the flame will kill the vessel and the angel. *'Lucifer's Cage:' This cell can hold any angel without any internal means of escape. |-|Destroying= *'Angel Blades/Swords:' Any angel with the exception of archangels can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade or sword in a vital area of their vessel. **'Angel-killing bullets' Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades are capable of killing all angels apart from archangels. *'Energy Focusing Sigil:' This spell can kill any angel directly in the path of the exploding angel, atomizing any angels nearby and killing anything else while blowing the whole area up. Notes *In Biblical Hebrew "Nephilim" (נפילים) might be an abstract singular noun that has plural form and that expresses the concept of naphil-ness. If naphil means monster, then nephilim means monstrosity as a Biblical Hebrew singular-sense abstract plural. Likewise, the apparent plural Elohim (אֱלֹהִים) is used as a name of God in Hebrew, but really it is an abstract noun, to wit, divinity, from a singular word for a god, to wit, eloah (אֱלוֹהַ). *All Angels are forbidden from falling in love with a Human or any other magical being in fear of a Nephilim being born. As they are more powerful than the Angel they are concieved from since there grace is mixed with their human soul. *Nephilim are viewed as a disgrace and a complete mistake to every normal angel, making them a prime subject for hunting. There are entire choirs of angels dedicated to the extermination of Nephilim. Category:Species Category:Angelic Beings